russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows from Viva Television, educational shows, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast For the programs aired by Viva-TV, see List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV. 'News Programs' *''IBC Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) **''IBC Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) 'Public Affairs' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''CNB: Crime ng Bayan'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003, 2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Survival Istorya'' (2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Primetime drama' 'Local' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Esperanza'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Mexican' *''Mar de Amor'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Korean' *''Pretty Young Woman'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Daytime drama' 'Mexican' *''Teresa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Korean' *''Wife Returns'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Anthology' *''Dear Heart'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2002, 2010-present) 'Comedy' *''Petra's Panniest'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis'' (2012-present) 'Educational' *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Eskwela Bulilit'' (2012-present) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''Showbiz Star'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' 'Local' *''Popstar Diaries'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) *''@Annebishowsa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Born to be a Star'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Korean' *''2NE1 TV'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) *''Tagamend'' (2008-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (re-run) 'Lifestyle' *''Especially 4 U'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'TV Shopping' *''EZ Shop'' (2003-present) 'Movie Block' *''Viva Box Office'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Sinemaks'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2003, 2010-present) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (1990-2007, 2012-present) 'Music Videos' *''The OPM Show'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Religious shows' *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) 'Talk shows' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Variety shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-present) *''KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party'' (2012-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) 'Sports' *''ONE FC: The TV Series'' (2012-present) *''Donaire Flashback'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (Viva-TV, 2008-present) *''World Open 10-Ball Championship'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Animated' 'Japanese' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Sailor Moon'' (2012-present) 'American' *''Sesame Street'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-present) *''Teletubbies'' (2012-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-present) *''Cabbage Patch Kids'' (2012-present) 'Viva-TV Kids' *''Barbie'' (2010-present) (also broadcast on Toon TV) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (2012-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2011-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on Toon TV) *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on Toon TV) *''Totally Spies!'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on Toon TV) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) (also broadcast on Toon TV) IBC Regional Programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''IBC Express Balita Amianan'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuanm TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''IBC Express Balita North Central Luzon'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''IBC Express Balita Ilocos'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''IBC Express Balita Bicol'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Kampeon sa Rehiyon'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''IBC Express Balita Negros'' 'Mindanao' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''IBC Express Balita Northern Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''IBC Express Balita Chavacano'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-10 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''IBC Express Balita Socsksargen'' Upcoming shows 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists